The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid variety of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L.) named ‘FL03-228’. ‘FL03-228’ is a blueberry clone distinguished by its low chilling requirement, vigorous, upright-spreading bush, and sweet, firm berries that ripen in a concentrated period from late-March through April when grown under evergreen conditions. Several hundred plants of ‘FL03-228’ have been propagated by softwood stem cuttings in Gainesville, Fla. USA and near Lalla Mimouna, Morocco, and the resulting plants have all been phenotypically indistinguishable from the original plant. Contrast is made to ‘Jewel’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,807), an important variety worldwide southern highbush blueberry production. The claimed plant is important because it is has larger and firmer fruit than ‘Jewel’ during a similar harvest period, and it is more resistant to fungal leaf diseases than ‘Jewel’.
‘FL03-228’ originated as a seedling from a cross between the proprietary parent ‘FL00-30’ (unpatented) as the female (seed) parent and ‘Farthing’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,341) as the male (pollen) parent. This cross was made as part of a breeding program in a greenhouse at Gainesville, Fla. USA, in February 2000. The seedling was planted in a high-density field nursery in May 2001, and the first fruit were evaluated in April 2002. After the second year of fruiting in the field, in the spring of 2003, ‘FL03-228’ was asexually propagated by softwood stem cuttings in Citra, Fla., and an experimental 15-plant test plot was established as part of a variety test at Windsor, Fla. USA, in January 2004. ‘FL03-228’ was not repropagated for further testing in Florida, but based on the growth, yield, and fruit quality of this plot, ‘FL03-228’ was repropagated by softwood stem cuttings and experimental test plots ranging from 50 to several hundred plants were established near Lalla Mimouna, Morocco. These plots have been observed during flowering and ripening each year, and no mutations or off-type plants have been observed.
‘FL03-228’ differs from the proprietary parent ‘FL00-30’ (unpatented) in that ‘FL03-228’ has a greater tendency toward evergreeness and earlier maturing fruit. ‘FL03-228’ differs from the parent ‘Farthing’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,341) in that ‘FL03-228’ has a greater tendency toward evergreeness, is earlier maturing, and has better blue color. ‘FL03-228’ differs from the commercial variety ‘Jewel’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,807), an important variety planted worldwide for early production, in that ‘FL03-228’ has high yields of large, firm fruit during an earlier, concentrated harvest period. ‘FL03-228’ also is less susceptible to fungal leaf diseases that cause defoliation than ‘Jewel’.